


One Drunken Night

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did we stay together?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a Russian version, someone translated it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3488540).

“How did we end up in the same bed…?”

Reita was used to Ruki’s questions out of the blue by now. They had been together for one year now. One whole year of discoveries. One whole year of passion. One whole year of laughter. One whole year of closeness. They had known each other for a lot more than that. They had long years of friendship behind them, and, even though they had severely went beyond that thin line between friendship and forbidden passion, that reassuring friendship was still there. And that’s probably how he was able to understand semi-formed questions and unfinished sentences; because he knew Ruki.

“Because we were drunk.” Came Reita’s answer, his voice deep and calm, as usual.

Oh yes, that night. None of them could have forgotten. They were drunk. Yes. Heavily drunk even. But none of the events decided to evade from their memories. The night was almost as vivid as yesterday night. 

“Why did we have sex that night?” Ruki’s voice sounded casual, but insecurity was lying under that calm tone.

“Because we were drunk…” Frank answer. Typical of Reita. And that’s probably why their story as a couple didn’t waver. Reita hated to lie, especially to Ruki.

As messy as a drunken fuck could be, their encounter had been mind blowing. They still weren’t able to understand how they could have done even the slightest sexual thing that night. Not because they were friends, but because there probably was more liquor in their system than blood – something very Uruha-like. By which miracle they could do it, they didn’t know, but they were glad they did it. Having sex with your best friend can be disturbing for some people, but, that night, it had seemed almost natural. As if it was meant to be. Why? They never tried to know.

“Why did we stay together?” Ruki was now studiously looking at every corner instead of the man beside him on the couch. That’s a dangerous question. Ruki wasn’t even sure he wanted to know the answer, but he felt like he had to ask, like he had to know. He knew that Reita wouldn’t lie to him, and that was what scared him a little at the moment. 

Ruki’s mind was already going through all of the different possibilities; _I don’t have anyone else – I like to have a nice fuck when I want one – I like your ass – I want to marry you – It’s better than adopting a puppy, even though you’re less obedient – I don’t know._ Oh, the “I don’t know” answer was probably the worse…

“Because I love you.” Ruki stiffened visibly. _That_ was unexpected. His eyes slowly widened, and it would have made Reita laugh if they hadn’t been in such a serious situation. Before the small vocalist could escape, Reita gently but quickly grabbed him by the waist to have him straddling his lap on the couch. With the same gentleness, he stroked Ruki’s cheek before speaking again.

“Don’t act so surprised, you knew it. I never said it, but I think it was quite clear…” Ruki was silent for a moment, his gaze lowered, not really daring to look at Reita in the eye. With a feather-light touch upon his chin, Reita urged him to look at him. His lips caressed Ruki’s own, and with an intense seriousness in his voice, he repeated. “I love you.”

Ruki brought his arms around Reita’s neck and kissed him, eyes closed for fear of letting a few stray tears roll down his cheek. It was not the most romantic confession Ruki had seen, but it was the only one that made his heart swell with joy. Ruki didn’t cease to kiss Reita, and when he so much as tried to breathe for a second, Ruki chased his lips to kiss him all over again. 

“Show me...” Words breathed against Reita’s lips. With a smile, Reita laid Ruki down on the couch, settling between his legs. He was more than happy to show him just how much he loved that man.


End file.
